DeSd PerTneCer HaSta cOmEtR
by flakzara
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha y se topa con SAkura, le dice que la ama y que si quiere ser su novia, despues de un tiempo mandan a sakura a una mision a Suna para cuidar al Kazekage, el la hace ver una realidad diferente y que la hokage tenia razon sobre SAsuke


es mi primer fic, es un... GaaxSaku!!! zeeee!. Trata de q Sasuke regresa a la aldea para pedirle a la hokage q lo deje regresar a Konoha, se topa con Sakura saliendo de la torre y le dice algunas cosillas. pero eso es en este capitulo.

bueno no se si les vaya a gustar pro espero q si.

-personaje hablando

-_personaje pensando_

_-_PERSONAJE GRITANDO

*FLASH BACK*

*efectos especiales*

"acciones de los personajes"

(comentarios mios)

**Desde pertenecer hasta cometer**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso de Sasuke.** (este capitulo lo narra Sakura)

Un Miercoles...

Me levante de golpe porque se me hacia tarde para ir a ver a mi shisou, me bañe rapidamente al terminar me puse mi ropa, me apure a bajar a la cocina de mi departamento para desyunar, me andaba ahogando porq vi el reloj, era tarde.

tube uno que otro obsataculo pero nada grave. Cuando llegue a la torre de la Godaime me recibio... "Bien"

- Que horas son estas de llegar con tu maestra?- me preguntó... bueno me afirmó

- Yo... etto... esq... ps ya vez... no dormí muy bien, estaba muy ocupada con Naruto (Zadahi: no se que hago aqui pero, en fin, no sean mal pensados eh eh eh? Yo: Votate de mi historia Sakura: es mi historia no tuya. Zadahi: hola Sakura hace tiempo que no nos leiamos, y perdon por no seguir con tu romance con Gaara y Sasori... Sakura: Shhhhhh!! O///O, no se debe enterar Sasuke. Sasuke: eh? que decian d mi? Zadahi: Tengo q escribir las historias de "accion" de Sakura, Gaara y Sasori. Adios. Yo: Votate de aqui Sasuke, aun no es tu turno. Sasuke: hmp... ahora me quedo Yo: t sales o t saco (jalandole su greñero de emo) Sakura: emmm... me solicitan en otro fic, asi q bye, ademas tengo q ir a hablar sobre unas cosas con Gaara Sasuke.---miradas acesinas hacia Sakura--- Sakura: ... adios Yo: chao Sasuke.---mira acusadoramente a Gilary--- Yo:--- pateo fuertemente a Sasuke y salgo corriendo despavoridamente y me escondo en el armario, me teletransporto a mi casa--- Sasuke: ?????)

- Asi q con Naruto eh?... y usastes proteccion? porq no quiero nietos todavia eh- que insinuadora es mi sensei.- por cierto aqui esta Sasuke- rayoos O///O

- Ho... hola... Sasu... Sasuke... k... kun- malditos nervios- que... haces aqui?- y yo q empezaba a olvidarlo (Zadahi: con Gaara-sama!! Sakura: O///O No como crees Zadahi: yo se cosas... cosas importantes u.u)

- El solo estaba pidiendome q lo dejara regresar a la aldea- dijo mi sensei

- en... enserio??- dije mirando a Sasuke mientras una lagrima de emocion rodaba por mi mejilla.

- Si... me gustaria q todos olvidaran lo ocurrido- dijo aquel chico pelinegro de mirada seria

- me gustaria permitirlo... pero lo q hiciste fue algo grave- respondio a hokage, yo no pude evitar poner una cara de tristeza - pero... talvez...-dijo mirandome- pueda hacer algo... Sakura puedes retirarte un momento en un momento entras para poder platicar de lo q hiciste ayer

- pero tengo q ir con Ino y Hinata al parque... puedo venir mas tarde?-dijo parandome en la puerta

- claro... a las 12:00 esta bien?- dijo mirando su reloj

- claro- dije saliendo a la casa de Ino.

*Ding-Dong* (InnerZ: pesimo efecto de un timbre U.U InnerG: zee U.U) despues de un rato me abre la puerta una chica rubia era Ino

- Que pasa frentona... pense q no vendrias- dijo invitandome a pasar

-Claro q iba a venir de echo ya llegue XD... solo q se me hizo tarde- le respondi a la cerda entrando a su casa tan arreglada: con 1 sillon para 2 personas, 1 para 3, y otros 2 para 1 todos tapisados con una suave tela color chocolate (InnerZ: y se comia? InnerG: mmm chocolate... vamos por uno?? InnerZ:ok ^^) con una mesita muy decorativa en el centro sobre una alfombra muy linda.

En uno de los sillones se encontraba la timida peliazul Hinata con sus ojos color perla me sente junto a ella para esperar a Ino q fue por su abrigo, cuando bajo fuimos directo al parque a caminar un rato hasta q nos detuvimos en unas mesitas. unos minutos mas tarde un chico rubio oji-azul llego a un restaurante de ramen junto a parque Hinata se le quedaba viendo embobada... supongo q ya saben quien es: Naruto fuimos con Naruto para platicar un rato. El tiempo se me fue volando y cuando vi mi reloj note q se me hacia tarde

- me tengo q ir- dije tomando mis cosas

- a donde?- me pregunto Ino

- con la hokage

- p... pero q no fui... fuiste mas t... te... temprano?- dijo Hinata

-si pero le dije q si podia ir mas tarde- dije alejandome lentamente de ellas.

En camino a la torre me tope con el SEPSY de Sasuke ^^ (InnerZ: uy si como no sexy hahaha...mejor Gaara-sama Sakura: Sasuke es SEPSY)

-Hola Sakura- me dijo acercandose a mi... lo q es extraño Sasuke no saluda u.u

-Ho... Hola Sa... Sasuke-kun- un pqueño rubor aparecio en mis mejillas

-puedes venir conmigo un momento?- dijo tomandome del brazo

-cla...claro- dije mientras ese leve rubor comenzaba anotarse cada vez mas... de rato parecia un tomate... de los rojos ehh de los verdes no ^^

Comenzo a llevarme a una banca sercana donde nos sentamos a platicar

-que paso?- pregunte curiosa- te dejaron regresar?

-si... pero no es de eso lo que quiero hablarte- me dijo con la mirada baja como ocultando algo- lo que quiero decirte es... que... que... que te... que te... amo- eso ultimo lo dijo CASI inaudible pero pude escucharlo con claridad, quede tan sorprendida por esas palabras que me levante de un salto casi para echarme a correr

- demo... tu siempre dijiste que yo era una molestia... y ahora me dices que me amas?- le dije como un reclamo... pero... porque lo hice?

-hmmm... tal vez lo hice pero estoy arrepentido de eso

-porq lo hiciste?- pregunte una vez mas

-eso no importa ahora, quiero decirte algo mas- dijo poniendose de pie frente a mi y tomando mis manos n.n- quieres... quieres... s... er... mii... novia??-me dijo muuuuuy nervioso O///O y yo muy muy roja

- SIIIIII!!!- grite y salte a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo con un besote^^ y el me recibio con los brazos abiertos. Despues de un rato con nuestros labios unidos, por alguna razon cuando me solto sali corriendo U.U tenia que ir con mi shisou, tenia que paresurarme si no queria que se enojara mas de lo que estoy segura que ya esta

- donde estabas??- me pregunto furiosa- llevo horas esperandote

- estaba con Sasuke- dije escondiendome detaras de la puerta de su oficina

-dijiste que vendrias a las 12:00 y ya es la 1:30- dijo un poco relajada_ y que hacias con Sasuke??

-platicar

-le dije que no podia hablar con nadie en lo que queda de la semana... que te dijo?

-Eh?- dije algo asustada, Tsunade-sama me estaba asustando, nunca la habia visto tan furiosa- me dijo que me amaba y que si queria ser su novia- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

- no tenia que hablar con nadie y menos contigo!- me dijo furisa.- ademas TENIAS QUE VENIR!!- me grito

- porque no puede hablar conmigo??- dije mientras comenzaba a llorar, sus regaños me llegaban al corazon

- ahora no es momento para eso- dijo sentandose en su silla y comenzando a relajarse- esq solo esta buscando reestablecer su clan- dijo mientras una pequeñisima lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. en ese momento sali corriendo de hay no queria seguir escuchando esas mentiras.


End file.
